1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all-terrain vehicle safety rack system and more particularly pertains to safely and conveniently positioning an all-terrain vehicle in truck beds, trailer beds and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rack systems for securing objects in vehicles of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, rack systems for securing objects in vehicles of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of conveniently and safely positioning objects on truck beds, trailer beds and the like through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,762 to Brown discloses a Vehicle Carrier and Ramp Assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,564 to Warnock et al. discloses an ATV/ATC Tow Bar. U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,191 to Alexander discloses a Vehicle Attachment for Transporting Snowmobiles. European Patent Application 277,896 discloses a Swiveling Element Supporting a Vehicle By Its Wheels. International Application Number PCT/FI90/00316 to Moisio discloses a Platform or Bed for Transporting Forest Harvesters. U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,983 to Jones discloses a Trailer Hitch for Motorcycles. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,832 to Zumwalt discloses a Combined Motorcycle Tow Bar Coupling and Front Wheel Lift.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe all-terrain vehicle safety rack systems as disclosed herein.
In this respect, the all-terrain vehicle safety rack system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, arid in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely and conveniently positioning all-terrain vehicles in truck beds, trailer beds and the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved all-terrain vehicle safety rack system which can be used for safely and conveniently positioning all-terrain vehicles in truck beds, trailer beds and the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.